Percy Jackson and the Immortal Thrones
by The Third Stoll
Summary: Sophia Jackson, the daughter of the famous Percy and Annabeth Jackson, decides she is tired of being over shadowed by her parents, so she leaves her safe home in Manhattan for a new life. In a deserted ally-way she meets reality in the form of a monster.


**So this is my first fanfic story playing off of Percy Jackson, so let me know how you like it!**

**I (sadly) do not own any of the Percy Jackson ideas, characters or concepts**

**-TTS**

**Percy Jackson and the****Thrones of Immortality**

The Third Stoll

Chapter 1: I Leave Home

My blue green eyes stared back at me through my mirror. I sighed and turned on the sink faucet. I was alone in my little pink bathroom, the walls of which were covered in tons of little flowers. I exhaled slowly as I mentally shoved my many doubts out of my head, and I started to open the hair dye bottle.

All my life, I had been over shadowed by my parents, the Great Percy and Annabeth Jackson.

I had my dad's eyes, or my mom's hair and brains. What about it being _my_ hair, or_ my_ eyes? I didn't even have my own toys; I always played with my mom's old dolls and my dad's toy cars. Well, that was going to change. I sat down on a stool and started my hair's transformation.

I didn't even get credit for my actions, it was always, "Your daddy taught you well!" Or, "Your mom must have showed you how to do that!" I wanted to have my own life, friends, and I needed to get away from it all. I was tired of the Greek world of monsters and gods, none of that meant anything to me. I just wanted to be normal. Not that I didn't love my parents, it wasn't their fault what people said. And I always felt sad about leaving my cute little Manhattan house when I thought about leaving, but I couldn't stand it any longer. I had decided that I was going to run away a long time ago, but I had to wait for the best time.

This was it.

Or at least that's what I told myself. Deep down, I really knew that I was reluctant to leave. I was scared to leave myself—Sophia Jackson— behind forever. But it was now or never.

My parents were out for their anniversary dinner, and they wouldn't be home until, at the earliest, one in the morning. By that time, I would be long gone.

I was dying my hair to help hide my identity, and also so that I wasn't always reminded of my parents whenever I looked in the mirror. Every few minutes, I had a surge of doubt, uncertainty, and sadness, but I reminded myself how long I had wanted to leave. _I'm just as reckless as my dad, _I thought grimly.

A long time later, I pulled the towel off my head to reveal long, dark brown locks. I applied a lot of dark eyeliner and mascara, while also putting on large amounts of pale blush to change my normally tan complection. When I looked up, I saw a different and yet the same person. I smiled in satisfaction. I was finally getting somewhere.

I glanced at the clock to make sure that my plan was on schedule, and then I checked my pack to make sure I had everything. As soon as that was finished, I walked to the front door. Now more than ever, I was crushed by the weight of my decision. But I squared my shoulders and slammed the door after me for good measure.

The so familiar street seemed to be hiding all sorts of terrifying creatures as I walked swiftly past the bright, cheery lights and houses. For the first time in my life, I was completely alone. I wasn't even sure where I was going, just as long as it was away. You might be thinking _why aren't you sad about leaving your friends?_ Well, first off, I always made friends with the kind of people who were, kind of sketchy to put it one way. It was my way of being more rebellious and being myself. Anyway, they weren't the best of friends and they probably didn't even care.

Once I left my brightly lit street behind, I found myself in a maze of alley-ways that led to nowhere. Fear started to creep into every corner of my being as I saw suspicious looking lumps lying on the ground. They were covered in tattered blankets with empty bottles strewn around them. I'm not going to lie, the smell was terrible.

Just as I was starting to get more confident because nothing bad had happened yet, I heard a soft rustle behind me. I jumped and spun around, my hand immediately flying to my pocket. Then, as I focused my eyes to adjust to the near blackness, a huge shape slumped on the ground formed. It was a gigantic man; it seemed, with a ton of fuzzy brown fur stuff covering his head. He groaned and snuffled, then turned toward me in sleep so I could see his face. I covered my mouth in a silent scream but the sound of my hand slapping my face seemed to wake him. With an earth shattering roar, the giant stood up to full height.

It was the biggest Minotaur known to mankind. He stood over ten feet tall, his huge muscles seeming to burst out of his skin. A terrible stench of wet cow and rotting food filled the air as he breathed heavily. His small, beady eyes glowed with anger. I glanced around to notice, to my despair, there was no escape. The only way out was past the Minotaur. Slowly, my hand shaking, I reached into my pocket for my only weapon. It was a locket, torn off a necklace. I would sit in bed and stare at it for hours, watching the small gem on the gleaming bronze front change shades of the ocean. I had never opened it though, and my parents said to only do so in a crisis. Now was definitely a time of crisis.

I flipped open the locket.

**So, what did you think? And please be honest, I don't think I am a very good writer so I want to know if you like it! -TTS**


End file.
